(Not Going) Home Alone Tonight
by GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTiva
Summary: Emma and Killian have been friends for years. What happens when they both get dumped on the same night, and find themselves at The Rabbit Hole? Modern AU songfic, inspired by Home Alone Tonight by Luke Bryan and Karen Fairchild. Hope you like it.


**Hey everyone. God, it's been a long time since I've written anything. I'd like to take a moment and thank LiveInLoveAndLaughter, for helping me out with the liquor and how much they should drink. I'm just a couple years away from taking a drink, so she was a big help with this. I also recommend taking a look at some of her stories, they're awesome. Anyway, hope you like this.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Please and thank you! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own OUAT or Home Alone Tonight. It's sad, but true.**

* * *

 _ **Male  
**_ _Female  
_ _Both_

 _ **What you doing in this place?  
**_ _Well I could probably ask you the same thing_

All Emma Swan wanted to do tonight was get wasted. Her now ex-boyfriend, Walsh, had just dumped her a few hours earlier and she was pissed. She'd spent the last seven months dating the asshat, and he dumped her, saying that she wasn't "long-term material." What the hell? So here she was, at The Rabbit Hole, finishing off her first glass of rum.

The last thing she expected was for her best friend since kindergarten (and the man that she secretly loved), Killian Jones, to settle onto the stool next to her at the bar. "Fancy seeing you here, Swan," he said as he motioned to the bartender to bring him the same thing she was drinking. As soon as it was in front of him, he took a healthy swallow, downing more than half the drink in one go. "Where's Walsh?"

Emma scowled into her drink before knocking back the rest of it. "Didn't you hear? Dumped me about three hours ago. Said something along the lines of only being good for some temporary fun." She traced her middle finger around the lip of her empty glass. "What about you? Where's Milah? I thought that now that she was leaving Gold, you'd be out with her more often."

Copying Emma, Killian downed the rest of his drink in one gulp, the alcohol creating a pleasant burn down his throat. "It appears we're in the same boat, love. Milah apparently had no intention of ever leaving her husband. I was just a plaything for her until she got bored."

 _ **Another round, girl, what you think?  
**_ _If you're buying, well you know I'll drink_

Emma rested a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Killian."

He shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. "'Tis alright, love." Noticing both their empty glasses, he gave her an almost sinful grin. "How about another round? On me."

Emma gave him a smile. "Well, I wouldn't say no to that."

 _So make a seven and seven  
_ _ **Do you want it on the rocks?  
**_ _A double shot of heaven  
_ _ **Spilling' off the top**_

Turning to the bar, Killian shouted to the bartender, "Can I get two seven and sevens on the rocks?"

Emma turned to look at him, surprised as the order was placed in front of them. "I thought the plan was to get drunk?" She teased. "You know I haven't gotten drunk off of these since we were sneaking out in the middle of the night in high school."

Killian gave her another grin. "Oh, don't worry, love. We'll be getting so drunk, we'll put our college days to shame. I just figured we'd start off a little easy and work our way up to the good stuff."

 _We'll go shot for shot for shot 'til we forgot what we came here to forget  
_ _Ain't a clock, a tick, a tock that's gonna stop a night we won't regret_

An hour later, they were throwing back their sixth shot. Killian couldn't help but notice the way Emma's long blonde hair flowed down her back as she took each shot of whiskey. He'd never tell her, but he secretly had a crush on her since they were kids. They were only getting started, working their way up to their favorite rum. It'd been their favorite since Killian stole a bottle from his parents' liquor cabinet, and the two snuck out and got drunk with the rest of their friends back in high school.

 _So put your drink down and throw your camera up, flip it around and snap a payback picture  
_ _Send it to my ex,_ _ **I'll send it to my ex**_ _and send 'em both a text  
_ _Saying we ain't, we ain't going home alone tonight  
_ _ **Girl you ain't gotta, I ain't gotta go**_ _home alone tonight_

"You know what might be funny?" Emma asked. Killian raised one dark eyebrow in response. "If we did this." Before Killian could really react, Emma set her glass down on the bar top and held her phone out for a selfie, putting her arm around Killian and kissing his cheek. After taking the picture she typed up something on her phone and flipped it around to show Killian. In a message thread with Walsh, was the picture Emma had just taken with a new message from her underneath. _Looks like I'm not going home alone tonight._

Killian barked out a laugh, imagining the look on Walsh's face. "You're right, love, the look on his face will be bloody hilarious."

Emma chuckled at her own actions, then motioned to the bartender for another round.

 _ **Slow country from a cover band,**_ _I got you covered if you don't know how to dance  
_ _But if you want we could grab a cab._ _ **Girl we got all night, I've got a bottomless tab**_

Emma and Killian eventually found themselves on the dance floor later that night. Emma and Killian's older brothers, David and Liam had formed a cover band when they were teenagers, and they'd played almost every Saturday night at The Rabbit Hole since they were old enough to drink. They played a mix of songs from different artists and genres, from Fitz and the Tantrums, "Fools Gold," Walk the Moon's "Shut Up And Dance," to Toby Keith and Willie Nelson's "Beer For My Horses," and Kansas's "Carry On Wayward Son."

Now though, they were slowing things down, bringing David's wife, Mary Margaret up to join them for a rendition of Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's "It's Your Love." By the time they got to Brooks and Dunn's "That Ain't No Way to Go," Emma and Killian were swaying on the dance floor.

Emma lifted her head from where she had buried it between Killian's shoulder and neck. "Do you think we should get out of here?" The blonde asked. "It's almost 1, and last call's in about half an hour."

The dark haired Irishman glanced down at the woman in his arms. "How about we stay til then? I promise to take you home after."

Emma nodded her agreement, leading him back to the bar for their tenth round of shots.

 _So let's go…  
_ _Shot for shot for shot 'til we forgot what we came here to forget  
_ _Ain't a clock, a tick, a tock that's gonna stop a night we won't regret  
_ _So put your drink down and throw your camera up, flip it around and snap a payback picture  
_ _Send it to my ex,_ _ **I'll send it to my ex**_ _and send 'em both a text  
_ _Saying we ain't we ain't going home alone tonight_

Shortly before last call, Killian and Emma were on their thirteenth round of shots. They were laughing at the messages that Walsh had been sending Emma since she first sent the photo of them together. It seemed that jealously made the heart grow fonder, and he'd been badgering her to take him back. Emma ignored him, not bothering to reply to any of his messages.

Killian grinned suddenly, taking out his phone. "Love," he said, trying to gain Emma's attention. She glanced up, and Killian planted a kiss on her cheek, taking a selfie at the same time, just like Emma's earlier photo.

When he pulled back, he set the photo up as a message to Milah, a text going along with it. _Looks like I'm not going home alone tonight, love._

He turned the phone so that Emma could see what he had done. She smirked at him, then held her hand up for a high five.

 _ **Girl you ain't gotta, I ain't gotta go**_ _home alone tonight  
_ _It feels too good to let it end right here_ _**(I ain't going home alone home tonight)  
**_ _So let's not let it end, let it end right here_ _ **(girl you're going home with me tonight)**_

As last called finally rolled around, Killian looked at Emma for a moment. They both had a strong tolerance for liquor, and were at the state of drunkenness where they had enough courage to do whatever they wanted, but were sober enough to be aware of and know _exactly_ what they were doing.

Emma was in the middle of a laugh when Killian surged forward and kissed her. He was glad that David and Mary Margaret had left shortly after they returned to the bar, otherwise he was sure he'd have an imprint of David's guitar on the back of his head.

At first, Emma froze. She'd wanted this to happen for a long time, even when she had been seeing other guys, and he other girls. When she finally regained her wits, she kissed him back enthusiastically. She opened her mouth when his tongue asked for entrance, letting him pillage and plunder her mouth.

When they finally broke apart, Killian grinned at her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to bloody do that, Swan," he whispered against her lips.

"Probably about as long as I've wanted to do the same thing," the blonde whispered back. "Why don't we go back to my place, and have some of that good rum?" Her offer was accompanied by a wink.

Killian groaned, knowing full well what would go with that drink. "That sounds bloody fantastic, love."

 _So let's go shot for shot for shot 'til we forgot what we came here to forget  
_ _Ain't a clock, a tick, a tock that's gonna stop a night we won't regret  
_ _Put your drink down, throw your camera up, flip it around and snap a payback picture  
_ _I'll send it to my ex,_ _**I'll send it to my ex**_ _and send 'em both a text  
_ _Saying we ain't going home alone tonight_

They were halfway to Emma's apartment when Killian tugged on her arm, pulling her to a stop underneath a street light by the docks. "One second, darling," he said, pulling out his phone.

Confused, Emma watched as he set up the camera, then pulled her into a kiss. She was distracted enough by the Killian's lips that she didn't notice the flash go off. When he pulled away from her, she was left breathless and dazed. It took her a moment to realize that her phone had buzzed in her pocket, letting her know she had a text.

As she unlocked her phone, she saw the text had been from the man standing right next to her. It was the picture he had just taken. "How bout it, Swan?" He asked, showing her the message he was preparing to send to Milah. "One more time? For the hell of it?"

She smiled at him, then set up her own message to send to Walsh. At the same time, they both sent the photo, along with the caption, _We won't be home alone tonight_

Almost immediately, their phones started blowing up, getting messages from each of their exes. They ignored them, though, making a break for Emma's house, anxious to get there.

 _ **Girl you ain't gotta, I ain't gotta go**_ _home alone tonight  
_ _No I ain't going home alone tonight_

They never did get the drink at Emma's house.

 _ **Girl you ain't gotta, I ain't gotta go**_ _home alone tonight_

And as they made their way up the stairs to Emma's bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing starting at the front door, they were both glad that they'd gone home together.

 _If you're gonna let me go home tonight  
_ _ **Home alone tonight**_


End file.
